


My Echoing Country

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rookie/Captain Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shea knows he isn't the most traditional omega in the world,hell even on the team, but when Seth walks in the room god does he want to be. Seth thinks Shea is perfect just as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Echoing Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistortedDaytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedDaytime/gifts).



> This fic is for DistortedDaytime.It ended up being more of an Omega!Shea character study than intended(the muse wants what it wants) I hope it is to your liking<3

> "I want your laughter like
> 
> the flower I was waiting for,
> 
> the blue flower, the rose
> 
> of my echoing country.
> 
> Laugh at the night,
> 
> at the day, at the moon,
> 
> laugh at the twisted
> 
> streets of the island,
> 
> laugh at this clumsy
> 
> boy who loves you"
> 
> \- _Your Laughter_ , Pablo Neruda
> 
>  
> 
> It’s Seth’s calmness that first attracts Shea’s attention. He’s never seen an alpha who was so still. That is not to say that the guy doesn’t fair vibrate with the exuberant energy that all rookies seem to come with but none of it has the aggressive undertones that he has come to expect from from young alphas. Most guys come into the league haven't got any control of their pheromones off the ice and the locker room stinks with their less than subtle emotions for the first few months, the fidgety nervousness of the omegas and the edgy frustration of the alphas, but seth’s scent had been calm and clear, full of excitement and wide eyed wonder. Shea has to stop himself sometimes when he is in the room changing from luxuriating in the sheer stability of Seth’s scent,  subtle sandalwood twineing with fresh lime and something Shea can never quite place but reminds him of summers spent out in the woods. It’s intoxicating or it would be if Shea was dumb enough to let himself scent it for more than a second but he would like to think he has more self control than that. The kid is, well, a kid and he doesn’t deserve to have some old omega scenting his attraction all over the place. Shea’s glad that he’s always taken scent blockers at the rink so it doesn’t seem like odd new behavior to the guys when his scent dissapeares entirley from the room a day after training camp starts.It would be so humilating if the guys caught on to his silly little crush, god the cradle robbing jokes alone would be unbearable and really Shea has been down the mating with a teammate road before and was not a route that he had partiularly enjoyed. Hindsight is twenty twenty and all that but being with Ryan had been one of the biggest mistakes he could have made but it wasn’t like there were alphas kicking down the door to come mate an omega like Shea.  He knew he wasn’t exactly prime bond-mate material, too big and bulky to bend in the traditional shapes for an omega, too brash and headstrong to follow orders like he should and not at all inclined to offer his neck to the first Alpha to express interest. He’s been told that even his scent is abrasive and standoffish; Ryan had always had to use receptor blockers just to go through Shea’s heat with him. But there were moments, moments where he was swept up, scent drunk on Seth’s pheromones wafting across the crowded room, and wished he was a different sort of omega, someone more traditional, someone who might be considered attractive to an alpha, maybe even an alpha like Seth. He shakes it off when he realizes he sitting in his stall all mooney like a fucking first-heater panting for a knot. It’s not worth dwelling on. He is who he is and what’s more he likes who he is. At this point he doesn’t really have it in him to try to be a “proper omega” even for a hot young alpha who makes his mouth water and his pants damp. Goddamn does he need to get laid.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> They won the game and they’re going to the playoffs. Shea is so pumped up, adreneline pumping through his veins and smile like a snarl on his face as he surveys the locker room, like a king in his domain. He feels his grip tighten as his eyes catch on Seth, sweaty, smiling, proud Seth. He would call it swaggering but somehow Seth makes it lack all of the arrogance that would imply.  It’s a good look on him and god Shea needs to get over this crush. It’s not doing anyone any good. He tries to preoccupy himself by getting swept up in the general celebratory mood of the room but he can’t keep his eyes from Seth for long. He is all but snarling moments later as he watches Seth cavort around the locker room smelling like celebration,smelling like victory, slinging his arm around filip and rubbing his scent all over him like an overgrown cat. He wants to say he’s mad at the spectacle but he knows he would be lying to himself so he just gets undressed as efficiently as possible without looking up from his stall. He is tearing through his sock tape when a large weight drapes itself across his shoulders and Shea is wrapped up in a wave earthy clean scent, Seth’s scent and feels his muscles relax almost against his will.Shea wants to win him everything ever, he wants to curl up in this scent, in Seth’s arms and purr. He finds himself leaning into the curl of Seth’s arm. He can’t let himself want more, not as a captain, certainly not as one of the few omega captains in the NHL but he can have this moment, he can have this.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Shea is starting to lose his mind. They’re in the fucking playoffs but all he can think about is the rookie sitting three stalls away putting on his gear. The kid should be vibrating with nerves, or at the very least a little edgy but there he is sitting as cool as a cucumber with his deliciously calming fucking scent getting all over everything. Shea knows it’s irrational but that nothing ever rattles Seth and it just makes Shea want to rage harder to push farther to make something anything make Seth break his cool. He wants to find that edge and push him over it. He wants the make his feel something. At this point Shea isn’t sure how much of this is his insane little crush, his instincts brought on by his rapidly approaching heat or his admitted thing for good hockey.  Whatever it is it’s distracting as hell and Shea needs to get a handle on this but it’s hard when the guy won’t leave him alone. He gets on the bikes, there he is with Shea’s prefered sports drink. He lifts weights, there he is ready to spot him.He gets a massage, Seth is on the table next to him. And he’s watching always watching, always looking back. He even sees him on his off days. Fish calls it “a rookie infatuation” Shea is thinking he’d rather call it torture. Maybe it’s be okay any other time but with the flickering stress and elation of playoffs and his heat nipping at his heels Shea is about two seconds from screaming when seth flops down in the seat next to him at dinner. He gives his a slight smile and returns to the conversation he was having with Roman. Jos’ gives him a little smirk that lets him know his face isn’t as blank as he would like but lets him continue on like nothing is happening. He nearly jumps out of his seat when Seth drapes a proprietary arm across the back of his chair, long fingers feeling hot like a brand through Shea’s shirt. This time roman has to muffle his laugh in his napkin and Shea can feel his lips curling into a frown as he turns toward Seth.
> 
>  
> 
> “Something I can help you with Seth?” He asks careful to keep his voice even, even though he knows irritation is clear on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> Seth gives him a slow smile, unconcerned with his captains clear frustration with him. “Nothing, Shea. Just wanted to know if you wanted some of this.”  He gestures to his steak, sitting on his plate juicy and rare -- how Shea likes it, not charbroiled to Seth’s usual tastes-- and cut into carefully portioned out bite sized pieces. And all of the sudden Shea feels like an idiot.This is a courting gesture straight out of the books, an alpha offering a hand-fed meal to an omega. This entire time while Shea had been fighting his urges and taking blockers to hide his scent and trying to keep his distance, that little shit had been trying to court him? Shea can’t help but start laughing, burying his face in his arms. He’s laughing so hard he’s crying, tears soaking through the cloth of his suit jacket sleeves, shoulder shaking. He feels what he assumes is Seth’s hand stroking up and down his back and the concern of his voice penetrates the fog of hilarity enough to calm Shea down though he is still smiling when he looks up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, Seth.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes,what?” Asks Seth sounding a little wary for the first time. Serve him right Shea thinks with a little grin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes to that question you’ve been asking, if you’re still offering?”
> 
>  
> 
> Seth’s eyes widen and the brightest smile Shea’s ever seen spreads across his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Always.”
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to continue in this universe and write all about a pampered Shea and reactions when their relationship gets out. Thoughts?


End file.
